MaKe me Hot
by Cleo nx
Summary: Cuidado com o que deseja... Diante do inesperado renda-se a paixão. Acabou o Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_**MaKe me HoT**_

**Capítulo I**

Era uma boate enorme e a área vip custava caro, mesmo assim os colegas de Naruto decidiram comemorar o noivado do amigo lá. A situação exigia, afinal não era todo o dia que o Uzumaki desencalhava.

Naruto resistiu um pouco no iníicio mas acabou aceitando. Apesar dos 21 anos conservava uma certa ingenuidade e acreditava realmente que o lugar era apenas uma casa noturna. Não era bem assim.

A musica tocava alta e a escuridão cortada pelos flashs de luz prateada. Em vitrines homens e mulheres se exibiam de forma sensual convidando os espectadores com o corpo . Aos poucos foi entendendo que tipo de lugar era aquele.

Os amigos se arranjaram fácil com as moças e moços do local e logo sumiram do seu campo de visão.

"Ok!Bando de pervertidos" , pensou. Iria embora. A comida se restringia a aperitivos. Preferia ir para casa comer do que ficar ali.

Desceu do mezanino em que os vips ficavam. Atravessou a multidão que dançava na pista e seguiu em direção a chapelaria. Havia deixado seu casaco lá durante a entrada.

A fila era enorme e estava ficando impaciente. Uma agitação começou não muito distante dali. Parecia que algum dos clientes criou confusão. Pela distância e pela quantidade de pessoas não pode ver direito como aconteceu. Mas o sujeito foi prontamente retirado pelos seguranças. Que passaram arrastando um homem grande e troncudo com o nariz sangrando muito.

-Feh- Bufou Naruto.

Daqui a pouco ele é quem iria arrumar briga se aquela fila não andasse logo, pensou irritado após alguns minutos.

Um vulto chamou sua atenção. Um homem provavelmente da mesma idade que Naruto, com os cabelos negros levemente azulados. O moreno nu da cintura para cima colocava uma camiseta negra, uniforme dos que trabalhavam como empregados normais da boate, fora da área de "acompanhantes".

A luz vinda da chapelaria aliviava a escuridão e ele podia observar melhor. Era a primeira vez que olhava daquela maneira para um homem. Instintivamente atraído pela pessoa a quem observava. Algumas pessoas passaram e ele perdeu-o de vista.

Foi perturbador. Nunca antes sentira atração por alguém do mesmo sexo. Mas aquele homem era...diferente.

"Merda", praguejou mentalmente. Só podia estar se contaminando pela atmosfera daquele lugar. O melhor era ir embora. "Porcaria de fila que não anda".

A imagem do moreno não saia de sua cabeça. Talvez..talvez pudesse.Não! balançava a cabeça tentando espantar aquelas idéias. Era noivo. Não faria algo assim à Sakura.

O dorso nu do desconhecido desenhava-se em sua mente.

Não adiantava. Não era gay e não dormiria com um homem. Além do mais o cara não era da área de acompanhantes. Não fazia aquele serviço, pensou.

Avistou o moreno novamente conversando com um ruivo.

"Se bem que talvez por uma boa quantia..."

O moreno se aproximou passando direto pelo. O loiro que o acompanhava com o olhar mal ouviu a moça da chapelaria. Sua vez havia chegado.

Ouviu -o pedir um sobretudo. Então ele iria embora. Provavelmente o turno já havia acabado, pensou Naruto. Sem se conter segurou o braço do estranho no mesmo momento que a balconista quase berrou perguntando o que desejava.

O moreno apenas estreitou os olhos.

-O que está fazendo, idiota?

Naruto virou-se para a atendente.

-Eu quero ele.

A mulher pareceu não acreditar no que o loiro disse. E encarava os dois com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

-Mas..mas..é que ele...

-Não interessa! -Naruto encarou o moreno com seus grandes olhos azuis- Eu quero esta pessoa...

Dois seguranças à paisana se aproximaram sem que Naruto percebe-se ficando à postos.

-Eu sei que ele não é um acompanhante , mas eu pago o que for necessário - Naruto prosseguiu determinado, porém sem arrogância.

-Idiota, você não teria dinheiro suficiente. Vá embora antes que alguém de um jeito em você ou eu mesmo decida fazer isso.

O moreno desvencilhou-se dele, dando-lhe as costas.

Naruto não desistiu, puxou-o novamente pelo braço.

-Não é uma questão de dinheiro. Me desculpe se eu te tratei como uma coisa. Você,não entende eu quero você.

O moreno analisou por alguns instantes a pessoa a sua frente. Fez um sinal com a cabeça avisando aos seguranças que novamente se aproximavam deles que tudo estava bem. TInha planos para aquela pessoa que certamente não sabia quem ele era.

- Vá para o quarto três da Hot área e espere lá.

Naruto assentiu.

O moreno entregou o sobretudo a chapelaria.

-Se..senhor Uchiha...quer que chame o senhor a segurança?

-Não. Eu estarei no quarto três e não quero ser pertubado. Qualquer incidente chame o Gaara.

-Certo,senhor.

De longe Gaara avistou Sasuke. Depois do incidente em que o o moreno quase tinha espancado aquele brutamontes encrenqueiro pensou que o outro iria para casa.

O homem viera tirar satisfações com Sasuke pelo envolvimento do moreno com a esposa deste. Um caso rápido. Sem a menor relevância para o Uchiha. O ruivo apartou aquilo que nem se podia chamar de briga. Já que em uma geralmente os dois batem e ali só Sasuke bateu, quase destruindo o nariz do adversário.

Gaara pouco se importava com o que aconteceria com o homem, mas não ficaria bem para a imagem da "casa" se o dono saísse espancando os frequentadores.

Viu Sasuke se dirigir a hot área.

"Estranho e um tanto suspeito", pensou consigo.

* * *

**Perdão se eu deixei passar alguma coisa**

**revisor c/ problemas de novo ¬.¬**

**Mas então,**

**essa fic inicilamente tm dois capítulos . Mas sabe como é a vida agente nunca sabe qndo a inspiração vem...aí talvez ela se alongue mais.**

**Acho q eh soh **

**kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo** **II**

Sentado na cama Naruto observava curioso a decoração do quarto. Ao contrário do que imaginava o quarto era muito sóbrio. Esperava espelhos, decoração vermelha e demais coisas, segundo sua imaginação, típicas de motéis.

Fitou o teto sem espelho. Sempre foi muito impulsivo. E a maioria das pessoas, principalmente Sakura, apontavam essa característica como seu principal defeito. Apesar das encrencas que se meteu durante a vida em razão de sua impulsividade, sempre a considerou mais uma qualidade do que um demérito.

Mas ali, naquele momento começava a pensar se não extrapolara.

Repassou os fatos mentalmente:

Agarrou um estranho no meio da boate e agora o esperava no quarto, de um lugar suspeitamente chamado de Hot Área, para.. para...para...(sua mente tinha dificuldades em concluir)...para...

Fazer ... fazer...

Sexo...

Sexo?

Sexo!

Onde raios estava com a cabeça? Num minuto se sentiu atraído e agora iria para a cama um desconhecido e piora ainda: um homem. Não mesmo! Tinha que sair daquele lugar.

Mas se ele fosse o estranho pensaria o quê? Que Naruto era um covarde. Ou que não sentia atração por ele. Talvez o cara até se deprimisse, Naruto pensou. Mas logo afastou esse pensamento. Sasuke não parecia o tipo de pessoa que se deprimiria com uma coisa assim, estava mais para àquelas que causam sintomas depressivos nos outros, concluiu.

Que se danasse o que Sasuke pensaria. Tinha uma noiva! Não devia trai-lá! E não gostava de homem. Decidiu. Iria embora!.

No mesmo instante que levantou a porta abriu e Sasuke entrou, fechando-a em seguida.

Ignorando o nervosismo do loiro e sem ao menos olha-lo despiu-se da camiseta escura deixando a mostra o tórax definido.

Naruto engoliu em seco. A presença de Sasuke o deixara perturbadoramente impossibilitado de fugir.

Sentia o sangue pulsar conforme o moreno se aproximava. Tão forte que começava a ficar tonto. Já não pensava em desistir, realmente queria aquela pessoa.

O moreno encarou-o nos olhos e com uma das mãos, conduziu Uzumaki empurrando-o pelo peito fazendo-o sentar novamente para logo morde-lhe o pescoço macio.

Os músculos do loiro retesaram. Estava tenso, porém excitado demais para parar. A mordida lhe provocara um arrepio em suas partes mais íntimas. Logo passou a retribuir os toques e apertões na mesma intensidade que os recebia.

Sasuke explorava o corpo de Naruto em amassos fogosos. Despertando, incendiando cada centímetro do loiro. Mordia-o nos ombros, no peito, espalhando marcas, vergões. As mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Naruto liberando-o das roupas, afrouxando seu cinto Deixando-lhe torpe de tesão.

Pela primeira vez Naruto sentia seu corpo desejar ardentemente os toques de alguém. Respi-rou curta e pesadamente ao ter seu membro tocado. Sasuke massageava-o suave e constante-mente, pela braguilha já aberta.

O corpo de Naruto estava completamente seduzido. Sem perceber deixava-se conduzir até onde o moreno queria.

Sasuke o levou a apoiar-se ajoelhado sobre o colchão de frente para a cabeceira e com a camiseta do uniforme lhe atou as mãos, deixando-o completamente a mercê.

-Mas o quê?! -Naruto perguntou confuso, girando a cabeça para encarar o outro.

Sasuke não respondeu. Fora fácil demais, Naruto parecia um gatinho diante de seus toques, pensava. Limitou-se a morder o lóbulo da orelha do loiro, ignorando seus protestos tantos verbais como fisicos. Lambeu-a seguidas vezes descendo pelo pescoço deliciando-se com os gemidos que provocava.

Sasuke distribuía chupões pelo pescoço, abocanhava as costas, lambia-o vorasmente , manchando a pele morena com marcas vermelhas. Com os dedos , em leves carícias, circulava um dos mamilos de Naruto. Apertou o peito com vontade, desceu uma das mãos pelo abdomen e retornou aos mamilos, intercalando a intensidade dos torções.

Enquanto a mão livre pousou sobre o pênis do loiro. Acariciando demoradamente, sentindo-o endurecer. Naruto estava quase no ponto que o moreno desejava.

Sasuke deu uma nova mordida no pescoço do outro que conteve o gemido. Com um só puxão abaixou a calça e a cueca do loiro deixando-as na altura dos a lingua pela lateral do rosto de Naruto descendo pelo pescoço e percorrendo toda a extensão das costas até chegar as nádegas onde mordeu faminto o músculo definido.

O loiro sentiu o corpo frouxo de desejo. Desistiu de tentar soltar-se. Era inútil tentar resistir, pensou olhando seus pulsos presos. Sentia seu membro quente, dolorosamente excitado Estava gostando e amaldiçoava-se por isso.

Arrepiou-se por inteiro ao sentir os dedos do moreno espalhando algo gelatinoso na entrada de seu ânus.

A principio Sasuke desejava apenas dar um susto naquele cara insolente. Não esperava sentir-se tão atraído. Ver o loiro mexer o corpo ao contato com o lubrificante num movimento involuntário como se rebolasse para ele o deixará excitado demais para se conter. Enfiou os dedos na bunda de Naruto que tentado fugir da invasão projetou o quadril para frente. Sasuke o conteve segurando-o firme pela cintura.

-Quieto...Agora é tarde para fugir...-sussurou no ouvido do parceiro-Você não me queira - lambeu libidinosamente a orelha do loiro- Atenderei seu desejo.

Massageava Naruto por dentro do anûs em movimentos densos, afrouxando suas pregas ao mesmo tempo que manipulava o membro do loiro até sentir que o outro estava pronto para recebe-lo.

Abaixou as próprias calças calças e liberou seu membro. Encaixando prazerosamente a cabeça do órgão ereto na entrada do loiro.

"Virgem", concluiu mentalmente.

Prendeu Naruto firmemente pelos quadris e começou lentamente a invasão. Afrouxando cada prega de Naruto. Acomodando-se diante da forte pressão que seu pênis sofria. Soterrou-se completamente dentro dele.

O coração de Naruto batia acelerado. Sentia as paredes de seu ânus pulsarem. Pelo tempo que Sasuke levara e pela do que lhe causara percebeu que o membro que o invadia era extenso e mais grosso que o seu próprio. O moreno mecheu o quadril fazendo-o gemer.

Sasuke alisou as coxas de Naruto. Mexeu o quadril novamente, dessa vez mais intensamente sendo presenteado com outro gemido rouco.

Mais uma vez..

-...Para..

Sasuke ignorou o pedido. Remexendo-se novamente. Puxou Naruto com força para junto de si e começou a estocá-lo. Entrando e saindo até chegar no ritmo desejado. Masturbando-o intensamente enquanto penetrava-o.

O corpo do loiro embalava-se com as penetrações. Naruto sentiu o membro latejar. Seu corpo se alargava num forte orgasmo. Em espasmos violentos seu ânus comprimia-se e sugava Sasuke. Fazendo o moreno derramar-se dentro dele. Naruto gozou na mesma hora lambuzando a mão de Sasuke que sem sair de dentro dele apenas curvou-se sobre o loiro para morde-lhe a orelha.

-Chega agora...-Naruto pediu ofegante.

-É só o começo...-respondeu o outro num sussurro recomeçando a penetrá-lo.

Seguirão durante horas. Até Naruto adormecer exausto após Sasuke deixar-lo descansar.

* * *

**Terminei o**

**sou uma boba alegre**

**espero que o a qualidade do lemon tenha melhorado em relação ao outro n.n**

**Obrigada por acompanharem**

**PS: Não deu pra revisar outra vez**

**qualquer coisa**

**me desculpem**


	3. hiatus

**AVISO**

Eu estava achando sei lá...desonesto da minha parte ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar nada e não dar nenhuma explicação sobre isso...

Ando meio enrolada com os estudos (na verdade muito) e tive uns probleminhas familiares e depois com o pc então eu vou ficar um tempo sem escrever nada novo.

Mas é só um tempinho acho que mais um mês só e aí eu juro que atualizo todas as minhas fics pendentes. Não abandonarei nenhuma delas. Odeio histórias sem final ç.ç. Espero que me aguardem.

Obrigada por acompanharem e pelas rewies

um bjão e até um mesinho

Cleo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

Pessoas circulavam para cá e para lá no grande salão.

Do lado de fora Sakura num luxuoso vestido vermelho batia o pé impaciente.

-Finalmente!- disse descruzando os braços - Por quanto tempo mais você pretendia me fazer esperar?!

-Desculpa, eu tive uma emergência – Naruto disse retomando o fôlego. Havia corrido o mais rápido que pode para chegar a tempo.

-Posso saber qual a emergência?

-Meu carro quebrou...

-Generosidade sua chamar aquela carroça de carro.

-Ah, Sakura não começa tá.

-Certo. Vamos entrar logo. – Sakura disse ajeitando a gravata de Naruto e beijando-lhe o rosto. –Pronto?!

-Pronto.

Naruto detestava essas festas. Não fosse por Sakura não iria a nenhuma delas, mas era importante para a família Haruno. Naruto tentava manter uma relação amigável com a família de sua futura esposa, embora seu futuro sogro deixasse extremamente claro que não aprovava o casamento. Diferente da noiva, Uzumaki vinha de uma família simples, sem grande tradição e posses.

Naruto disfarçou um bocejo, estava entediado. Sorria, conversava, acenava como um ator em cena. "Cumpra o protocolo" repetia mentalmente, tudo por Sakura. Tinha uma divida com ela por a noite que passara com aquele estranho.

Conversava com o embaixador alemão, que contava piadas muito sem graça alias, quando seus olhos cruzaram com uma silhueta familiar. Não, pensou o loiro, não seria possível...

-Embaixador, com licença...

Naruto andou alguns passos tentando ver melhor através dos convidados. Será que... Poderia ser... Não. Seria muito azar... A figura observada virou-se se mostrando de perfil.

-Maldição!

O loiro escondeu-se atrás de uma das mesas e espiou por trás dela. Não havia duvidas, era ele. O homem da boate. Mas que raios aquele cara fazia ali? Estava perdido. E se ele o visse, e se Sakura soubesse? Raciocinou escondido ali por alguns minutos. Precisava dar um jeito de fugir, se esconder, qualquer coisa. A saída estava do outro lado do salão. Tinha de chegar lá de qualquer maneira e ir embora, depois daria uma desculpa qualquer a Sakura.

"Coragem, Naruto"! Você consegue!

Estufou o peito e levantou-se de frente para a parede, andando de lado, esgueirando-se apressadamente entre os convidados.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Naruto estacou e num reflexo andou o mais rápido que pode para fora do salão. Chegou ao jardim ofegante. Aquela foi por pouco. Será que o cara o tinha visto? Será que o reconheceu? Bom, se ele não sabia quem Naruto era não tinha problema, ou será que sabia, ser noivo de uma Haruno o dera certa fama em meio à aristocracia burguesa da cidade.

Era melhor não ficar para descobrir. Depois de recobrar um pouco o ar, atravessou rapidamente os jardins em direção aos portões. Mas procurando não chamar atenção, sempre olhando por cima do ombro para a mansão atrás de si. Sakura iria ficar chateada, muito. Suspirou, detestava magoá-la.

-Porcaria...- ao fundo um homem corria em sua direção. Tinha certeza que era Sasuke, só podia ser. Correu, também, o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Se pelo menos seu carro não estivesse ali. Um táxi! Era isso o que precisava. Desistiu dessa idéia, até parece que numa festa cheia de figurões ricos alguém precisaria de táxis.

A distância entre ele e seu perseguidor diminuía. Droga! Precisava fazer algo! Atravessou os portões entrando no primeiro carro que vira. A limusine ainda estava em movimento, mas não tinha jeito. Naruto subiu nela mesmo assim, suspirando aliviado enquanto o carro se movimentava para longe da mansão.

Deu-se conta que devia ter alguém ali dentro. Tinha de desculpar-se por invadir o carro de alguém assim. Mas as desculpas morreram em sua boca ao virar-se para a pessoa.

-Vo-vo-vo-vo...cê! Aqui... Mas... mas

-Mas o quê?Esse caro é meu. A questão é o que você faz nele?

-Não mesmo... Não pode ser...

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso malicioso.

-Não me diga que a outra vez não foi suficiente e você veio se oferecer pra mim novamente...

-Ah?!... (tempo de delay ;D)... Claro que não! Seu idiota!

Não era possível com tantos carros tinha de cair justamente no da pessoa de quem fugia.

-Senju, de voltas até a zona leste – Oea ordenou ao motorista, pagando o cigarro.

-Ei, cara. Eu vou sair.

-Acho que não. Senju tranque as portas e feche seu vidro!

Rapidamente as portas trancaram-se e o a janela entre a cabine dos passageiros e a do motorista fechou-se.

-Já que você veio se oferecer pra mim... Eu não recusarei...

O brilho frio do olhar do moreno ganhara transformara-se maliciosamente causando arrepios em Naruto. Os olhos de Sasuke prendiam o loiro hipnoticamente o impedindo de mover-se, de resistir.

Sasuke puxou Naruto para si. Penetrou lentamente a língua por entre os lábios do loiro, lambendo-os, tomando-os para si. Naruto suspirou resistindo um pouco, mas correspondendo ao beijo.

Os dedos de Sasuke emaranhavam-se pelos cabelos do loiro. Os lábios escorregavam pela pele bronzeada do queixo ao pescoço. O loiro começava a excitar-se com os beijos enquanto era desfeito do fraque e da camisa. Seus pelos ouriçavam-se com a umidade lasciva da língua de Sasuke arrastando-se por seu pescoço, peito. A excitação brotava em seu corpo. Estremecia sentindo os dentes do moreno cravando-se em sua pele, marcando-a. Cada mordida queimava a pele, tal como ferro em brasa, não de dor, mas de desejo. Movido pela excitação Naruto empurrou o fraque de Sasuke.

O moreno retribuiu mordendo-lhe a orelha enquanto sua mão descia pelo abdômen loiro, passando pelo ventre e invadindo a calça de Naruto. Devagar tocou o órgão desperto, desabotoando a própria camisa expondo as formas bem talhadas de seu corpo.

Naruto encarou-as com os lábios entreabertos de desejo. O corpo de Sasuke era tão desejável, tão tocável. Não resistiu ao ímpeto de tocar, de beijar...

Sedento Naruto lambia o peitoral, arranhava-o com os dentes, arrastava-se descendo pelo abdômen saboreando, salivando de desejo por cada músculo.

Sasuke mordeu a ponta de seu próprio lábio. Estava igualmente excitado com o loiro. Puxou Naruto pelos cabelos, sem machucá-lo, fazendo-o o encarar. Uniu os rostos de ambos mordendo o lábio de Naruto, tomando novamente, a boca úmida para um beijo faminto. As línguas enlaçavam-se, buscavam-se voluptuosamente, e as bocas devoravam-se. No mesmo ritmo, com a mesma excitação que seus corpos. Sem poder esperar mais Sasuke abriu a própria braguilha e abaixou as calças e cueca de Naruto. Puxou o loiro para o seu colo de frente para si. Naruto ficou de joelhos no banco com Sasuke entre suas pernas. O moreno esfregou o membro abaixo dos testículos de naruto enquanto tomava-lhe novamente a boca. Esfregou mais uma vez arrastando a cabeça úmida de pré-gozo até a entrada do loiro, apenas roçando-a nela. Devagar a empurrou contra o ânus, forçando-a até entrar. O gemido de Naruto foi abafado pelo beijo. O membro de Sasuke novamente arrastava-se espremido pela forte pressão dentro de Naruto enterrar-se completamente. O moreno moveu o quadril, fazendo o loiro cravar as unhas em suas costas, tamanha a dor e prazer que sentira. Sasuke deslizou a mão até o membro do outro, apertando-o. Não queria que Naruto gozasse naquele momento. Movimentou-se mais e mais, aumentando o ritmo, embalando Naruto consigo, num trote excitado. O loiro arranhava-o, caindo num precipício de desejo de vontade de perder-se em gozo. Sasuke continuou a gozá-lo até derramar-se. Naruto arfou sentindo o gozo de Sasuke o preencher.

-Por favor... - pediu.

Sasuke ainda mantinha o pênis do loiro estrangulado o impedindo de gozar.

O moreno virou-o. Fazendo Naruto sentar-se de costas em seu colo, penetrou novamente. Lubrificado pelo fruto de seu gozo enterrou-se totalmente em Naruto.

Lentamente começou a mover o quadril, apertando firmemente o membro do loiro.

-Solta ele...- pediu Naruto ofegante.

-Ainda não... - Sasuke mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha dando um apertão forte no membro intumescido.

Sasuke arqueou o quadril atingindo naruto mais profundamente.

-Ahhhh...

-Rebole e eu solto.

Naruto obedeceu. Remexendo-se, salivante por gozar enquanto Sasuke o masturbava-o. Excitado com Naruto rebolando em seu colo moreno recomeçou o trote num ritmo mais intenso que o interior. Apertando forte o corpo suado do loiro contra o seu, sentindo o tônus dos músculos, a maciez da pele bronzeada com a sua. Naruto mexia-se intensamente num ritmo desesperado, numa ânsia por ter seu gozo liberto. Sasuke puxou o corpo de Naruto com força para si. Chegando ao ápice liberou o membro torturado do loiro, deixando-o gozar finalmente.

Após recuperar o fôlego, interfonou para o motorista ordenando-o que os levasse até o endereço da casa de Naruto.

-Ei – disse o loiro ainda ofegante – E lá que fica a minha casa. Co-como? Não me diga que você anda me seguindo?!

-Deixe de ser estúpido. Você esqueceu seus documentos dentro do casaco na chapelaria aquela noite.

Naruto corou, realmente, quando acordara naquele quarto. Foi embora o mais rápido que pode. Nem ao menos se lembrou do casaco.

-Vai demorar um pouco até chegarmos a sua casa...- O olhar de Sasuke readquiriu o brilho malicioso – enquanto não chegamos – lambeu a curva do pescoço do loiro , arrepiando cada pelo do corpo do outro – ainda vou me divertir mais um pouco com você.

* * *

**E eu que nem pensava em dar continuação pra essa fic...**

**Nunca escreva fics estando on no msn ;D**

**Gente cansei...**

**Ficou grande demais**

**E eu pensando que ia ser curtinho**

**Mas taí**

**Mais uma fic atualizada em comemoração ao meu Birthday **

**Bzos**

**Ateh o prox cap**


End file.
